Lost Ship In The Sky
by Justine Dahino
Summary: What if during Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and Ran Mouri really takes Cat-A and Cat-B down? One-shot.


**Disclaimer:** Detective Conan is not mine!

* * *

Cat-A and Cat-B are armed with Heckler & Koch MP5A5 with a sling around their shoulders are holding everyone at gunpoint.

The Red Siamese Cat Leader is away with Jirokichi Suzuki.

Mizukawa developed rashes on his right palm. He tried to control the itchiness. The rashes on his palm felt really, really itchy. He couldn't take the itchiness anymore and scratched his palm. He doesn't say a word about the rash. He doesn't want the others to find out that he is infected too.

Junpei Ishimoto heard the weird sound that the guy was making behind him. So he turned around and looked at Mizukawa. "What are you doing, Mizukawa-san?" He asked.

Junpei noticed the rashes on Mizukawa's palm. A sweat drop appeared on his right cheek. "Mizukawa-san, don't tell me..."

Mizukawa glanced to Junpei. A sweat drop appeared on his right cheek. "It's nothing!" He said in denial. He knew that he is infected too but he doesn't want to accept it.

"Mizukawa-san!"

Cat-A noticed the ruckus between the two men. His attention turned to them. He pointed his Heckler & Koch MP5A5 as he walked towards them.

Mizukawa was hiding his arm behind his back. "I said it's nothing!"

Cat-A stood between the two men and pushes Junpei away.

Mizukawa tried to step away from Cat-A.

Cat-A grabbed Mizukawa's arm forcefully and examined the man's palm.

Junpei looked terrified. "A rash!"

"No!" Mizukawa said in denial again as he pulled his arm off from Cat-A's hand and steps backward. "This is just hives!"

Cat-A pointed his Heckler & Koch MP5A5 gun to Mizukawa.

"Come to think of it, he smelled like smoke!" Kasumi Nishitani said.

Junpei turned to her.

Cat-A turned to her.

Kasumi turned to Cat-A. "He went into the smoking room!" She said. Then she turned back to Mizukawa with a terrified look on her face. "He must've been infected..."

"Wrong!" Mizukawa said again in denial. "I did go there, but I wasn't infected! The rest of my body is—" He turned his head left and right to look on his arms but his last sentence was suddenly interrupted by a cough.

Sonoko and Ran holds each other.

Doctor Agasa knit his eyebrows. He put his hands both on Haibara's shoulders and pulled her closer to him.

Kasumi looked terrified. She was covering her mouth with a handkerchief.

Cat-A and Cat-B ran towards Mizukawa and pointed their Heckler & Koch MP5A5 to Mizukawa.

Mizukawa coughs on the corner.

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori took two steps forward.

Ran stepped away from her best friend and stepped forward too.

The inspector and Ran Mouri could see the opportunity that they can knock down Cat-A and Cat-B at this moment while Cat-A and Cat-B are busy pointing their Heckler & Koch MP5A5's to Mizukawa. Good thing that the Cat Leader is away. Two on Two. Two vs. Two.

The inspector and Ran are thinking the same thing.

_Now's the time..._ Ran thought.

_To take these two down..._ Inspector Nakamori thought.

The Kaitou Kid Task Force Leader tightened his hand into fist. He swung his fist and punched Cat-A on the cheek.

Cat-A was hit. The punch was so hard that completely knocked him off on the floor.

Inspector Nakamori felt his knuckles hurt. He winced in pain and shook his hand. "Ouch!" It was his first time to punch a terrorist on the face.

Cat-B pointed his Heckler & Koch MP5A5 gun to the inspector.

The inspector glared at him.

Ran Mouri attempts to give Cat-B with her roundhouse kick.

The Heckle and Koch USP Compact gun is pointed to the ceiling. The trigger was pulled.

The round ceiling light glass shattered. The light shut off at the same time.

Ran paused. She didn't continue hitting Cat-B on the face with her round house kick.

Cat-B looked nervous. The girl's sneaker is just one inch away from his face! The sweat drop on his forehead fell to his cheek.

Ran Mouri put her left leg down to the floor.

The Cat Leader and Jirokichi just came back.

The Cat Leader pointed his Heckle and Koch USP Compact gun to the Karate girl. "As expected, you are really the karate champion."

"No! Don't hurt her, hurt me!"

The Cat Leader pointed his Heckle and Koch USP Compact gun to the inspector. "Why is that?"

"Don't hurt her please she's innocent!" Inspector Nakamori begged. The girl reminds him of his daughter, Aoko Nakamori. The girl looked so identical to her daughter except her hairstyle.

The Cat Leader gave the inspector a smug smile. Then he pulled the trigger without hesitation.

The inspector felt his eyes widened. He felt the bullet lodged into his flesh. He felt an excruciating burning sensation on his stomach. He grimaced in pain and fell to the floor.

The four officers of the inspector looked shock. "Keibu!"

Ran knelt down beside the inspector. "Nakamori-san, daijobou?"

Kogoro Mouri remained asleep on the chair, still snoring.

The fake waiter (Kaitou Kid in disguise) looked shock too. He couldn't believe what he just witness in his own eyes. They hurt the inspector! _Keibu!_

The inspector was sprawled on the floor. His shirt covered in blood.

The Cat Leader lowered the gun on his side. "That is for knocking one of my men down."

_Why would he have to do this!?_ The fake waiter thought. He tightened his hands into fists. He really wanted to kill the Cat Leader right now but he doesn't want them to know that he is Kaitou Kid. He couldn't do anything and just watch the scene before him hopelessly. It's too early to reveal who he really is to them now.

The Cat Leader walked towards Mizukawa.

Mizukawa was still coughing.

The Cat Leader hit Mizukawa with the butt of his Heckle and Koch USP Compact gun on the neck.

Mizukawa turned unconscious on the floor.

The Cat Leader turned to Cat-A over his shoulder who just woken up by Cat-B. "Throw him to the smoking room."

Cat-A gave a nod.

Cat-A carried the unconscious Mizukawa like a piggy back with one hand while Cat-B supports and they left the room.

* * *

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori used his bare hand to cover the wound and stop the bleed but the blood is still oozing between his fingers.

Doctor Agasa couldn't watch the inspector lying alone on the floor and in pain. He was about to walk towards the wounded inspector but Cat-B pointed his machine gun to him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Cat-B asked grimly.

Doctor Agasa glared at him. "At least let me help the inspector, I can't handle watching him like that!"

Cat-B turned to the Cat Leader for an option.

The Cat Leader gave a nod.

Cat-B nodded back and lowered down his machine gun. "Fine then, don't do anything stupid!" He warned.

Doctor Agasa, Jirokichi, Ran and the four officers knelt down beside the wounded inspector.

Detective Konno used his handkerchief and wiped the sweat from the inspector's face.

Doctor Agasa put both of his hands on the inspector's shoulders and shook him. "Keibu, Keibu, can you hear me?"

Inspector Nakamori opened one eye weakly. "N-nani...?"

"Daijobou?" Doctor Agasa asked.

Konno was wiping the inspector's face but stopped because the inspector was sitting up on the floor.

"Do I look okay to you!?" Inspector Nakamori growled. He felt his stomach ache and winced in pain again.

"I'm so sorry, Keibu." Jirokichi apologized.

"What...for...?" The inspector said.

"Getting you involved..." Jirokichi said to the inspector.

The inspector laughed nervously. The pain on his stomach made him stop laughing and winced in pain again.

"Nakamori-san, why?" Ran asked.

Inspector Nakamori looked up to the karate girl and gave her a smile. "You just look like my daughter, Ran-san..."

Ran looked worried. Her pupils are shaking. "Your daughter?"

Inspector Nakamori turned his eyes to look at the idiot detective who was still sleeping on the chair. "And besides what about your father if he finds out that you are—"He didn't finished his sentence again and winced in pain.

Ran looked panic. "N-Nakamori-san, hang in there!" She encouraged.

"Hey, at least give us some water and bandages! The inspector needs it!" Doctor Agasa shouted to the Cat Leader.

The Cat Leader chuckled. He turned to the short-haired waitress and gave her an order.

The fake waitress gave a nod and quickly left the room.

After a few minutes, the fake waitress returned with a bottle of water and an elastic bandage on her hands. She tossed the bottle of water and the elastic bandage to Doctor Agasa.

Doctor Agasa catches the bottle of water and bandages on both of his hands.

"Here, please use my handkerchief." Ran said. She pulled out her handkerchief from her sling bag and handed it to Doctor Agasa across the wounded inspector.

Doctor Agasa turned the lid of the water bottle and removed it. He poured a slight amount of water on Ran's handkerchief. Then he put the wet handkerchief over the inspector's wound and applied pressure.

The inspector tightened both of his hands into fists and groaned in pain.

* * *

The inspector's jacket and shirt were unbuttoned.

Doctor Agasa was wrapping the bandage around the inspector's stomach firmly but not too tight.

The inspector groaned in pain.

"...Aoko..." Inspector Nakamori whispered in his sleep.

"Keibu..." Konno said.

Doctor Agasa paused from bandaging the wound. He didn't recognize the name that the inspector just mentioned and looked at the officer. "Aoko?"

Konno looked down to the inspector. "...His daughter"

* * *

Conan Edogawa cuts the yellow and green wires altogether using his pocket knife. "Good, got them."

Conan jumped off from the tank, to the railing then to the corridor. He realized that Ayumi, Genta and Mistuhiko were being held at gunpoint by Cat-A and Cat-B.

Conan looked serious.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta looked scared.

The Cat Leader stared in disbelief at the disarmed bomb on his hand.

The yellow, green and red wires were cut.

The Cat Leader looked down to the children.

"You guys did this?" The Cat Leader asked.

"I was the one who did that." Conan Edogawa told him. "They had nothing to do with it."

The Cat Leader put the disarmed bomb aside. Then he stepped towards the children.

Ayumi, Mitsuhiko and Genta were scared except Conan.

Inspector Nakamori opened his eyes. "W-What's going on?"

"The children are caught Keibu, and the boy named Conan Edogawa disarmed all the bombs." Konno whispered.

"That boy is amazing." Officer #2 whispered.

"...Really? That kid...is something..." Inspector Nakamori said. He closed his eyes back and groaned in pain.

Conan glared at the Cat Leader.

The Cat Leader smiled. "Such bravery" He said. He grabbed the boy's shirt and lifted him up. He walked towards the window.

Jirokichi and Doctor Agasa gaped.

The Cat Leader opened the window.

Haibara looked shock.

The Cat Leader tossed the great detective outside the window.

Ran Mouri ran towards the window in panic. "Conan-kun!"

The fake waiter stopped Ran quickly. "Wait" He said. Then he jumped out of the window.

Sonoko gasped.

"Shinichi..." Ran said.

The fake waiter flew as if he can really fly.

Conan was falling.

The fake waiter grabbed the boy's leg and embraced the boy around his arms tightly.

The fake waiter and Conan Edogawa hit the clouds.

The fake waiter became the real Kaitou Kid after passing the clouds.

Kaitou Kid and the boy in his arms are now flying in the air.

The Detective boys, Doctor Agasa, Haibara, Sonoko and Jirokichi were surprised to see the familiar white hang glider flying on the sky.

Mitsuhiko and Ayumi cheered happily.

"Nice catch!" Genta said.

"As expected of Kid-sama!" Sonoko said.

"Great work, even if you are an enemy!" Jirokichi said proudly.

Ran sighed in relief and smiled. _Shinichi..._

The inspector flew his eyes open after hearing Kaitou Kid's name.

"KID!?" Inspector Nakamori yelled as he sat bolt upright on the floor. He winced in pain and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"Now, now, Nakamori-keibu, you have to rest." Konno told him.

"B-but what about Kid..." The inspector stammered.

The Red Siamese Cat Leader doesn't look amused. "So Kid was here all along. At least all the bothersome parties are gone." He grumbled. He turned to his men as he swung his right arm and opened his hand. "Reinstall two of the bombs immediately!"

Cat-A and Cat-B gave a nod.

* * *

**(Let's skip the scenes. It's still the same in the movie)**

"Are the rest of you listening? I've taken out your leader." Conan's voice said over Cat-F's walkie-talkie. Cat-F looked surprised. "Along with the other three."

Inspector Nakamori glares at Cat-F.

"Nani? Don't fool around." Cat-F said in disbelief to his walkie-talkie.

Inspector Nakamori attacks Cat-F. The two fell on the floor. When Inspector Nakamori hit the floor, his wound jostled and throbbed terribly. He grimaced in pain.

"Go. Lupin!" Jirokichi commanded.

Lupin barked. The dog ran towards Cat-F. He jumped and bites Cat-F's wrist.

Cat-F screamed and dropped the gun.

The gun rolled on the floor.

The short-haired fake waitress ran to the room.

Jirokichi was about to pick up the gun but the short-haired fake waitress pulled the trigger, shooting the floor. Jirokichi ran away.

The short-haired fake waitress aimed the gun not knowing the presence of great sleeping detective being awakened knocks her out with his judo throw. The short-haired fake waitress was knocked down unconsciously.

Doctor Agasa clapped proudly.

"We did it!" The detective boys remarked.

"Geez! Don't wave this thing carelessly!" Kogoro said as he waved the gun.

Ai Haibara picked up her detective boy's badge from the floor. "Edogawa-kun! We've disabled the two here as well."

Inspector Nakamori fought the pain as he sat on the floor and leaned his back against the wall.

Kogoro knelt down in front of Inspector Nakamori. He was surprised when he noticed the inspector's shirt soaked in blood. "Keibu, what happened?"

Inspector Nakamori chuckled nervously. "Your daughter and I tried to knock out the bad guys while you were still sleeping but unfortunately, the Cat Leader returned and he...tried to...shoot your daughter and I..." He didn't finished his sentence. His wound throbbed again and he grimaced in pain.

"Ran?" Kogoro said. He looked around. "Now that you mentioned it... where's Ran?"

Inspector Nakamori opened one eye. "...Ran is infected. She give up herself and...they...took her to the...smoking room..."

Kogoro looked shock. "Nani?"

**(skip again. it's the same in the movies)**

* * *

The Airship is flying safely.

Inspector Nakamori's officers handcuffs all of the Red Siamese Cats team on the railing.

******(skip again. it's the same in the movies)**

* * *

Conan holds on to his belt.

Takamachi fell to the sea.

Kasumi and Junpei falls as the airship climbs.

Inspector Ginzo Nakamori and the whole team holds on for their dear life. His wound throbbed and burned badly. He gritted his teeth and fought the pain so hard.

The airship rises like a whale out of the water.

When the engines of the airship are finally in control and back to normal, the airship switched to the right direction and continues to fly safely.

Conan stood up. His phone was ringing from his pocket and he picked it up. "Moshi-moshi?"

The screen is being split in to two. Hattori Heiji on the left and Conan Edogawa on the right.

"Oi Kudou, are you all right?" Heiji asked.

"Hattori, just the right person for this. Please contact the marine patrols." Conan said.

"Contact the marine patrols?" Hattori asked.

"The mastermind, Fujioka, fell into the sea." Conan told him.

The screen is not split in to two anymore.

"The culprit fell into the sea?" Hattori said. He signaled Takagi with phone hand sign.

Takagi nodded once.

"Oh, and... Their cruiser should be parked somewhere near the bridge." Conan's voice emanated over the speaker. Takagi pulled out his phone and began dialing. He removed the headphone and put his phone over his ear. "I'll leave the arrest to you."

"All right. Got it. Well, I'll see you later. I'll treat you to okonomiyaki tomorrow. Look forward to it." Hattori said and canceled the call. Then he put his phone in his pocket.

"Hey, Hattori-kun." Sato said.

Hattori glanced to her.

"Was that phone call to Kudou-kun?" Sato said.

"Yeah..." Hattori lied and laughed nervously.

"I just wanted to ask, but... Is Kudou-kun... Actually Kaitou Kid?" Sato asked.

Hattori blinked at her. "Huh?"

* * *

Kogoro Mouri stood up from his knees. "Hey everybody, you all right?"

"Yes, somehow." Mistuhiko said.

"Just a little shocked." Genta said.

Inspector Nakamori had fainted.

Kogoro noticed. "Keibu!"

Jirokichi stood up and takes a look at the inspector in front of him. "I think he's unconscious."

"Nani?" Kogoro said.

Jirokichi and Kogoro glanced to the two culprit who were out cold apart them.

"During the sudden climb just now, they probably slammed into the wall." Jirokichi said.

"Serves them right." Kogoro said. "So we were saved because we were tied up?"

The dog growled then barked whoever is someone outside the door.

"Oh dear. What a surprise!" The voice exclaimed.

Everyone glanced to the person at once.

It's Kaitou Kid.

"I wanted to survey the situation in the hall and the ship suddenly lurched." Kaitou Kid said while walking.

"Kid-sama!" Sonoko called. Her cheeks blushed.

"Where's Conan-kun?" Ran asked.

"The boy is all right." Kaitou Kid assured. He bent down and began to untie Ran. "He should be here soon."

Kogoro watched the thief closely.

"Well, please help untie everyone." Kaitou Kid said and stepped away from Ran.

"Kid-sama, me too!" Sonoko said.

Kaitou Kid knelt down in front of the unconscious inspector. He noticed the blood on the shirt. _Kuso! _He blamed the cat leader for hurting his favorite inspector and began to untie the rope. Then he laid the unconscious inspector to the floor carefully trying not to awake him and found out about his presence.

Kaitou Kid opened the culprit's bag and took the Lady Sky treasure. He looked at the treasure and smiled victoriously. Then he turned around and faced everyone. "Well ladies and gentlemen... As assured the treasure has become mine." He said and took a bow.

"Damn you, filthy thief!" Jirokichi cursed.

"It's "phantom thief"!" Kaitou Kid corrected.

* * *

Jirokichi and the team are back in the cabbin to eat their dinner except for inspector Nakamori who was put in the examination room for recovery.

* * *

**END**


End file.
